i loved her first
by that-awkward-horsey-kid
Summary: what Toby is thinking when he sees Bay and Emmet dancing at the Carlton prom. i suck at summeries. first SAB fic. song!fic


Look at the two of you dancing that way,

Lost in the moment and each others face,

So much in love you're alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

* * *

I walk into the Carlton Prom with my mum by my side and they're the first thing I see. My little sister dancing with her boyfriend and she smiles up at him with a dimpled smile and absent gaze, blocking out the rest of the busy world.

* * *

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one she told me so

And she still means the world to me just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

* * *

I can't believe she grew up this fast, it seem like only yesterday I was bandaging scraped knees until our parents got home. I popped her up onto the kitchen sink to wash out her sore and she was wailing out my name while I called mum. Once I covered the scrapes she latched onto me and sniffled into my ear "thank you Toby you're the best brother in the world."

Time changes everything, life must go on

I'm not going to stand in her way

As much as I love her and want her to stop growing I have to let her be.

"Mum stop it" I hushed because I have to let Bay go then so does she.

* * *

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it still hard to give her away

I loved her first

* * *

I was only three the day she was born, but it's clearly branded into my mind. I held dads hand while mum pushed the infant out of her. The doctor said something but I was to excited to pay attention. They took Daphne promising to bring her back later. Mum fell asleep soon after that while I sat on dads lap waiting for my sister to come back.

Later I woke because some one was wiggling underneath me and then I realized where I was. A short brunette was standing in the room holding a little bundle of pink. I leaped out of my chair hardly able to contain my joy.

"Can I hold her? Please, can I, can I, can I please, please, please." I tugged at her.

"Sure sweetie, just pop onto the bed first" she said gesturing towards the bed.

And that's when her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me in total awe, then as if only just realizing something she smiled. She smiled fully, letting her innocent eyes light up and her gummy teeth show and little dimples on her cheeks.

I just remember thinking if I already love her so uncontrollably when I cant even imagine what my parents think of her.

* * *

How could that beautiful woman with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights.

* * *

I cant believe how much Bay's grown up from the little freakily brat I chased around and teased. The same little frightened kid who sneaked into mu room during storms, seeking comfort from her big brother and now she's an amazing strong woman and to think she's still not done growing up,

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

It was when we were helping Regina and Daphne move in, he drove in on his motorbike, I just got out side when I saw the looking at each other with the mist intense stare I have ever seen. And that when I knew. It might but they will end up together no matter what.

* * *

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it still hard to give her away

I loved her first

* * *

Even though, she was my little sister and it was my job to protect her. Even though she had grown up and fell in love even though, I also have Daphne now,

She will always be my little Bay. And even though I wished shed find someone as special as she is I don't want her to grow up. Even though she has to

* * *

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

* * *

Thinking back to the day she was born. I now know I had it all wrong. The bond between siblings is stronger than anything you could ever feel. The lover of a father my run deep but the love of a brother is forever sealed into your heart.

* * *

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

* * *

Hopefully he'll never know what I'm I going through because a miracle has already smiled upon him. Hopefully he'll never have to give her away

* * *

I loved her first

* * *

But l loved her first


End file.
